Stored Up Wishes
by Majorrogue
Summary: Brittany gets Santana pregnant, but not how you think! I think this is what you call crack! But it came from a dream I had! I don't normally write sexy!times as I'm sure you will find out and I doubt very much I will ever do it again! So I apologise for that! Originally posted on LJ August 2011
1. Chapter 1

Brittany rolled on top of Santana, holding herself up with her arms placed either side of Santana's body, she smiled down at her. Santana smiled backed and leaned up to kiss Brittany.

As they kissed, Brittany slowly moved her hand down Santana's leg, grabbing it behind the knee she pulled it up and wrapping it around her hips. Settling between Santana's legs she rocked her hips into Santana's. She felt Santana's kiss hesitate and heard a slight whimper, so she did it again.

Santana pulled out of the kiss "Babe, we can't, your parents are downstairs"

"I know, that's why you're still fully dressed" Brittany laughed rocking her hips again. Santana bit her lower lip and moved her hands down Brittany's back stopping on her bum and squeezing, Brittany hummed her approval

Brittany leant in close and whispered "I'm going to make you pregnant one day" Before Santana could laugh Brittany kissed her fiercely.

As they kissed hands explored each other's bodies and Brittany kept rocking her hips into Santana's building the friction. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. In her shock and fear of getting caught by one of her parents Brittany rolled straight off of Santana and off of the bed onto the floor with a load thud and an "ooph". Santana sat up also in fear of getting caught and worry for Brittany. With that the bedroom door opened and Brittany's mum stood in the doorway, seeing her daughter sprawled out on the floor with strangely messy hair and her best friend with equally messy hair on the bed looking worried she asked "Is everything okay, girls?"

Desperately trying to make the situation less weird Santana swung her legs over the side of the bed "Everything's fine Mrs P" she said politely blushing slightly.

"Yeah" Brittany said trying to get up, quickly she grabbed one of Santana's knees to pull herself up on, unfortunately her hand slipped making her over balance and land head first into Santana's lap. Both of them panicked and quickly went bright red. Mrs Peirce stood in the doorway watching as the two girls fumbled around trying to get Brittany out of the embarrassing position. Eventually Brittany was up on her feet, she looked quickly at Santana then to her mother.

"Fine" Brittany answered.

"Good" her mother said smiling and trying not to laugh "Dinner in 10"

-

"You know you can't actually make me pregnant, right?" Santana asked while sitting on Brittany's bed reading a magazine.

"Don't fight it, San, It's our destiny. We fall in love, get married and have a family. That's how it is, better get used to it" Brittany smiled.

Laughing Santana rolled her eyes "Okay" she said humouring her girlfriend who nods and goes back to painting her toe nails.

-

Santana grabbed Brittany's t-shirt with both hands and pulled her into her body as she backed into the wall. She reached up to kiss Brittany roughly.

Brittany pulled away quickly, pushing Santana's chest away "nah ah! We aren't having sex tonight"

"What? But all day…"

"We're gonna make love" Brittany said with a huge grin and a giggle

"Brittan.." Santana sighed, but was cut off as Brittany kissed her so softly she forgot what she was going to say

"Okay?" Brittany asked

"Hmmm" Santana agreed

Brittany took Santana's hand and led her to her bed. They kissed again and Brittany gave her girlfriend a little push that made her fall backwards onto the bed.

She stood between Santana's legs and started to remove her t-shirt, as she pulled it over her head Santana sat up and rested her hands on Brittany's hips, pulled her towards her slightly and kissed her tummy lightly, Brittany giggled and threw her top on the floor somewhere "I love you" Santana whispered into Brittany's skin. "I love you too" Brittany replied running her fingers through dark hair.

"oh…..oh god.….. oh Brit" Santana's moans got louder and her body started to arch off the bed as Brittany kept up her rhythm.  
Brittany stayed in her position, her head at Santana's neck occasionally kissing her, their naked bodies making as much contact as possible. It wasn't long before they tumbled over the edge.

Panting heavily Santana stared off into space, Brittany looked at her smiling but then became worried when Santana's eyes started darting around the room not focusing on anything. She deliberately moved her head in front of Santana's view.

"Are you alright? Santana? Did…Did I hurt you?"

Santana immediately focused her vision on Brittany "No, you didn't hurt me" she said reassuringly, still catching her breath, she raised her hand to Brittany's cheek "you made me see stars" She said. Brittany giggled

"No, I'm serious, I can see blue stars" Santana said moving her eyes around, but the stars didn't go away. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand getting a little worried Brittany had made her burst a blood vessel or something.

"Don't worry I see them too, it's just the magic" Brittany smiled then rested her head on Santana's chest listening to her heart slowing and her breath evening out.

Santana wasn't sure what Brittany meant, but had learned a long time ago that she said some strange things sometimes

As the blue stars started to fade from her vision she relaxed and started idly running her hands up and down Brittany's back.

"I loved that" she said quietly

"You loved making love?" Brittany giggled

"Yeah"

"I love that you loved making love"

Some weeks later they're sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr Schuester to arrive.

Everyone's there sitting in groups and talking. As usual Brittany and Santana are sitting together, Santana with her arm in Brittany's hands as she slowly glides her fingers over the soft skin. They aren't talking, Santana is watching everyone else with different levels of interest and Brittany is sitting thinking.

As she thought, all the pieces fell into place. Suddenly out of nowhere Brittany turns to Santana and practically shouts "Oh My God! You're pregnant"

Everyone stops and the room went silent. Santana turns to Brittany so quickly she nearly pulled a muscle. They both look equally surprised, although Santana also looks annoyed and a little nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asks hoping her fear and surprise don't show through

"You're pregnant! Aren't you?" She was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement

"Don't be ridiculous, Britt, how could i…"

"You are! You should have been on your period, like, 3 days ago, you puked up this morning and you wouldn't let me play with your boobs yesterday because they hurt! You are totally having my baby!"

Some of the group started sniggering, Puck all out laughed, Santana gave him her best 'shut the fuck up' stare and turned to Brittany "Brittany we talked about this.."

"Oh honey, even if Santana was pregnant, which frankly I wouldn't be surprised about, the baby won't be yours" Kurt said leaning forward in his chair looking at Brittany

"Of course it's mine, why is that so hard to believe? Who else's is it going to be?" Brittany said looking around the room. Some of them didn't look her in the eye, others shifted in their seats

"Britt" Santana started, putting her hand on Brittany's arm

"No" Brittany said pulling away and getting up "It's mine! And all of you can get it PDA tested when it comes and you'll all see" she looked around again but wasn't pleased with the looks she was getting back

"DNA" she heard Sam quietly correct

"Okay" she said turning back to Santana "who was the last person you slept with?"

"You"

"And when was the last time you slept with a boy?"

"Erm…."

"See you can't even remember and you all still think it's not mine" she said turning to the group again.

"Brittany, maybe you should expl…." Sam started to say, But Brittany had turned and stormed out of the choir room.

Santana shot off her seat "What the hell is wrong with all of you…"

"Us? Santana how could you do that to her?" Quinn asked annoyed

Santana was confused "Do what? I haven't done anything"

"If you are in fact pregnant you have most certainly done something…" Said Rachel started

"You think I cheated on Brittany?" Santana said shocked, shaking her head in disbelief

"Screw you guys" she said as she walked out.

-

Brittany had places she liked to go when she wanted to be alone or hide, but Santana knew all of them by now.

She figured that the bench behind the gym was too far from the choir room for Brittany to have stormed off to, so she decided to check the library first. Brittany liked to hide there because she reasoned no one would look for her there.

Santana walked to the back of the library and turned down the science isle to see Brittany sitting on the floor against the wall with her legs pulled up to her body, crying. She rushed over and knelt down in front of her girlfriend.

"Hey, babe, don't cry" she said cupping Brittany's cheek and wiping a tear away with her thumb "nothing's right when you cry"

Brittany sniffed "they… they all think I'm…."

"But you're not are you?" Santana interrupted, she hated Brittany crying just as much as she hated her saying she was stupid.

"No?" sniff

"No. You figured out I was pregnant, didn't you?"

"You are? For real?" Brittany said suddenly excited

Santana ducked her head "yeah. The Brady Bunch all think I cheated on you Brit, but I swear I didn't…wouldn't.. ever.."

"I know that" Brittany said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

There was a moments silence as Santana studied her girlfriend, she didn't understand what was going on in her head. She was so convinced that the baby was hers, but Santana had explained to her a number of times that two girls can't get each other pregnant. But she herself didn't understand how she could be pregnant. She hadn't been with a boy in at least 6 months.

"Brittany…. Explain to me …. why you think the baby is yours" Santana asked softly her hand still cupping Brittany's cheek

"Because it's what I wished for" she said, again as if it was obvious "and he has to grant it, it's, like, his job"

"wha… HE? HE WHO?" Santana suddenly got worried

"Okay, let me see if I've got this straight. You have a genie in your bedroom?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure? You weren't dreaming again were you?" Santana asked while they sat in Santana's car outside Brittany's house

"Of course I'm sure, we talk most days"

"You talk with the genie in your room most days?" Santana shook her head and leaned against the steering wheel in despair.

"Come on, I'll prove it" Brittany said pulling Santana's hand off the steering wheel and squeezing it.

As soon as they were out of the car Brittany grabbed Santana's hand again and pulled her towards her house. When they entered Brittany's room she shut the door behind them and moved over to the window

"There" she said pointing to an old dirt thing on her window sill

Santana moved forward and leaned over the item "It's a tea pot" Brittany explained

"I don't think it's a tea pot, Brit, and it's not a genie either"

Brittany laughed "He's inside it, silly"

Santana looked up with a sceptical look on her face "Come on babe, stop mucking about"

"Okay, stand back" Brittany said picking up the tea pot and rubbing the side of it and putting back down. It started to wobble as she walked over to stand next to Santana. As they both stood looking at it an orange mist started coming out of the spout and with a sudden loud pop a man span out if the mist and stopped in front of them, crossing his arms and smiling

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT" Santana practically screamed leaping back away from him

"Hi Mot" Brittany said cheerfully

"Hi Brittany" he said back just as cheerfully "and hello Santana"

Santana said nothing she just stared back open mouthed

"Santana? " Brittany was a little annoyed at Santana's rudeness

Santana grabbed Brittany's arm and moved closer to her "How does he know who I am?" she whispered in her ear

"How could I not know" he said hovering closer "Brittany talks about you all the time and of course I am only there" he points to the tea pot

"and you do come here a lot!" he smiled

Santana was horrified "He's in here when we…"

"Yes, but I am a gentleman and I meditate or play my music really loud" he smiles "oh and as we're on that subject, how is the bun in your oven?" he nods towards Santana's stomach.

Santana again can't say anything, she's too shocked and horrified. Not only is there a man made of mist hovering in front of her, but he's also having a conversation about the baby that only her and Brittany actually know is real. This really wasn't how she thought her day was going to go.

"That's…. That's none of your business" Santana finally spat defensively

"Au contraire my dear, It was one of Brittany's 3 wishes, so it is very much my business, if it weren't for me….." he stated wiggling his finger at them and smiling. Brittany huge smile hadn't left her face since he appeared "and remember Brittany, my lovely, only 1 more to go!" and with that he span around and disappeared back into his tea pot.

"Only 1…. What does he mean only 1 left? Brittany you've already used 2 wishes?" Santana said concerned "what else have you wished for? And it better not involve me!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Only 1…. What does he mean only 1 left? Brittany you've already used 2 wishes?" Santana said concerned "what else have you wished for? And it better not involve me!"_

Brittany smiled but Santana knew it was her 'I did something wrong, but if I smile sweetly you'll be distracted' smile

"Oh Brit" Santana sighed covering her face with exasperation. She walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it "What did you wish for?"

"It's nothing bad"

"It better not be, you've already got me pregnant….."

"I was careful…"

Santana laughed "If you were a guy I would point out the pregnancy thing again" she laughed again, Brittany smiled but still looked a little worried about how Santana might react.

"What do you mean you were careful? Careful with what?" Santana got up and shook her head "actually, I think you should start from the beginning, where did you get the genie from?

"I got him when we went shopping in town a couple of weeks ago, in the cat protection charity shop" Brittany explained

"I don't remember going in there"

"You didn't, you refused" Brittany said sadly "So I went in and you went to the shoe shop next door"

Santana thought about it "Oh yeah, I bought those red high heels"

"Yeah, you look hot in them" Brittany smiled sweetly at Santana "if you wore them with that tight red dress.."

"Nah ah, No changing the subject…. Or looking at me like that" She said wagging her finger at Brittany "back to the story"

"Okay, well I thought it was pretty" Brittany said looking at the tea pot "It's bright and spotty…"

"Yeah, under the thick layer of dirt"

"Yeah, so I tried to clean it and when I did Mot came out"

As the orange smoke slowly started coming out of the spout Brittany wondered if she'd rubbed the dirt so much it was giving off fumes, when there was a loud pop and a shirtless man appeared in the smoke she knew she was probably right.

"I am the genie of the lamp and I grant you 3 wishes" he said in a bellowing voice

"Lamp?" Brittany said confused "What lamp?"

He turned and pointed "That's a lam-.… oh!"

"That's a tea pot" Brittany said

"hmm, So it is" he sounded surprised and raised his hand to his mouth in thought. Brittany stood and watched him.

"Oh, I remember, I swapped in the 60's, that lamp was just so old fashioned and hippies kept trying to burn incense in it. Incense makes me sneeze"

Brittany nodded "I like the tea pot" she said sincerely

He turned and smiled at her "Thank you, so do I"

"I didn't know genies could swap where they lived"

"We can, just like hermit crabs"

"oh"

He looked Brittany up and down "So, what decade is it?"

"It's the….." Brittany didn't know how to answer, what was this decade called? Had anyone figured it out yet? The ones? The teenies? "erm….2011"

"THE 2011?" he laughed "okay…. Well, I'm Mot and I'll be your genie for the day.." he leaned in and whispered "or until you use up all your wishes" He smiled "Also, ground rules; there is no wishing for extra wishes, if you try this I can take away all of your other wishes with no warning, okay? So apart from that you can wish for whatever takes your fancy"

"anything?"

"yup, anything you fancy"

"I fancy Santana" Brittany said dreamily

"Santana? What's that a drink?"

Brittany laughed "No, Santana's my girlfriend"

"oh, A girlfriend eh? Is she pretty?" he smiled leaning in with interest

"she's beautiful" Brittany's mind wandered for a moment ".….Do I have to wish now?"

"No, whenever you like, just give the tea pot a rub and I'll appear" Mot said waving his arms in the air and smiling. "so tell me about your beautiful girlfriend"

Santana waved her hand in front of Brittany's face, she'd been watching her on and off for a few minutes and she'd given no indication she was watching Finn attempt to dance on stage. Brittany finally blinked and turned to look at her girlfriend sitting next to her and smiled "Hi"

"Where were you?" Santana asked

"I was here, I haven't moved" Brittany reached out her hand and placed it on top Santana's which were on her lap. Santana unconsciously took Brittany's hand in hers.

"I meant in your head, you haven't been watching frankenteen murder every single dance move he's tried"

Before Brittany could answer all the lights in the auditorium went up and the group all applauded Finn on stage. Santana quickly shrugged Brittany's hand out of her lap, but didn't clap with everyone else. Brittany hated it when she did things like that, no-one would have seen their hands.

"Ok, thanks Finn that was great. Well that's it for today and remember I want you all to have a rap ready for next time" Mr Schue shouted from the stage as everyone got up to leave.

As they left the auditorium Santana and Brittany went in different directions to different classes. Brittany spotted Sam in front of her and walked quickly to catch up with him. He turned to look at her as she walked next to him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brittany asked

"Erm… sure, I suppose" Sam answered unsure what was coming

"If you were given 3 wishes what would you do with them?" Brittany asked seriously

He thought for a minute "I think I'd wish for something that wouldn't happen in real life, something that I wouldn't be able to do without the wish" he looked away dreamily, then snapped back to reality "but I'd have to be careful….."

"Careful? Why?" Brittany interrupted

"If the genie is nice then maybe you'd be okay, but if he's a horrible genie he could rip you off"

Brittany looked blank

"You would have to word the wish properly so there was no room for misinterpretation" Sam tried to clarify, Brittany still looked blank

"Okay so, if I wished I owned a boat, the genie could just give me a wooden toy, because I didn't specify that I wanted a real boat"

Brittany thought for a moment "He doesn't seem mean….. maybe I'll ask, thanks Sam" Brittany smiled and walked away.

For the rest of the next class Brittany thought about what she would wish for, something that she would never get without the wish. She figured her parents wouldn't appreciate a unicorn in the back garden eating all the plants though. It took all lesson but she came up with a couple of things and smiled to herself, if she could get this right, it would be awesome.

Walking out of the class to her locker she passed Ms Pillsbury sitting in her office. Brittany thought she might be able to help her with the fine detail of her wishes so she quickly turned around and walking into the office without knocking and sat down.

"Oh, Hello Brittany. What can I do for you?" Emma said looking up from her work and folding her arms on her desk.

"There are a couple of things I was wondering about…"

"Okay" Emma said to get Brittany to continue

After at least a minute of Brittany sitting biting her lower lip and thinking, Emma added "you can ask me anything"

Brittany looked up at this, waited and then asked "If you could, would you change yourself?"

Emma was a little taken aback by this "oh, erm…well…w-why would you want to change yourself?"

"Because… I know I can get distracted by things and don't pay attention sometimes and i maybe get the wrong end of the stick sometimes too and people call me names and I don't know as much as everyone else, and people get annoyed with me, if I changed…" she took a breath "but…I kinda like being me. Everyone seems to worry so much about things that don't really need to be worried about and…. "

"Brittany" Emma interrupted quietly "you shouldn't change who you are to please other people. If you are happy with who you are then that can be all that matters.."

"Well, what if you knew that there was something someone you loved didn't like about themselves and it was hard for them to change? Would you want to change it for them?"

"If that person is having trouble dealing with something then you can always try to help them, it might not be instantaneous but with help, over time, maybe they will be able to deal with the problem" Emma suggested

Brittany grinned and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Okay? I hope that helps you" Emma smiled and looked down at her paperwork again

"One more thing" Brittany said "How are babies made?"

Sam looked to see who had just sat down next to him. He was surprised to see Brittany for the second time that day.

"Hey Brittany"

"Hi Sam, can I ask you a question?"

Sam smiled to himself, he had no idea what was going on with her today. He nodded "Of course"

"How are babies made?" Brittany asked seriously

Sam frowned in confusion. "W-What?"

"I asked Ms Pillsbury, but she went red and started coughing and tripping over her words, so I thought I'd ask you" Brittany smiled

"I'm not sure I'm the right person….."

"But you like science and stuff, I just want to make sure I get my wish right"

Sam looked confused and shook his head "I like science ifiction/i, it's not the same thing…."

"Oh" Brittany thought for a second "but, you can still help, right?….. I have to make sure I get the right thing"

Sam hadn't really spoken to Brittany much before today and he'd been told she was a bit…. Strange, but this? He shifted in his seat "So your wish involves making babies?"

"Yeah, I want Santana to have my baby"

Sam's eyes widened and he laughed slightly, he had absolutely no idea she was serious, so he humoured her.

It took Sam at least an hour to explain DNA, well actually it took him most of that time explaining that DNA was not PDA, DNR, RSI or a hundred other abbreviations Brittany kept getting confused with, but in the end they managed to come up with a wish that was, hopefully, fool proof.

Mot popped out of the tea pot and stopped in front of Brittany

"Well hello there, pretty lady" he said happily

"Hi, Mot, I think I'm ready" Brittany announced looking down at the piece of paper in her hand.

"Ready?... oh! Okay hang on let me get my work clothes on" He suddenly disappeared down the trail of smoke back into the teapot, then reappeared just as quickly with a strange hat on "Okay, Fire away, my dear"

"First…." She looked at the piece of paper with her wishes on again. "Wait can I explain the wish first so that you don't rip me off?" Brittany asked nervously

"Rip you off?..." he shook his head "those bad genies give us all a bad name. Brittany not all of us are bad, I want people to get what they wish for, I wouldn't rip you off, I promise"

"Okay, so number one…. I want Santana to have my baby…. Properly MY baby …" she looked down at the piece of paper "with her and my DNA and everything…" she looked at Mot

"That's okay, but you have to say it correctly or it doesn't count" he smiled

Brittany looked at her notes again and read from them "I wish that after me and Santana make love to each other, she will get pregnant with my baby…. With my and her DNA….." she looked up at Mot with a little trepidation. "Is that okay?"

"Sounds good to me" He said and then clicked his fingers. He then looked at Brittany expectantly and Brittany just looked back at him. They looked at each other is silence for a while.

"Have you done it?" Brittany asked

"Yup"

"Was that it? You clicking your fingers and it's done?"

"Yup" Mot smiled

"Oh!... I was expecting something… fancy"

"I gave up on the over the top stuff centuries ago, it can get exhausting and people didn't appreciate it"

"Oh" Brittany looked sad "Do you want to hear my other wish? Yeah? Okay, wish number two is about Santana…. I wish that Santana accepts she is gay, so that we can be together, but that she does it gradually…"

"You… YOU DID WHAT?" Santana shouted. "Why would you do that? Why would you even think that was a good idea?" she shook her head in disbelief. Brittany cowered away a little. Santana was pretty scary when she was mad.

"Don't be mad" Brittany said quietly

"MAD?! I'm beyond mad! Brittany you can't just go around changing people" she shouted, shook her head again and walked to the other side of the room.

Brittany got up off the bed and walked over to her, she reached out to place her hand on her shoulder, but Santana turned around before she could and pushed her arm away. "DON'T! I can. not believe you did this Brittany"

"But I was only trying to help, Please don't be angry"

"Did you even think about what you were doing?"

"Of course I did"

Santana looked so angry "and you still did it" again she shook her head

"Please don't be angry, please" Brittany was really starting to worry that she'd ruined everything. Her eyes started to fill with tears. Santana didn't notice, she had too many things racing around her head. "I thought it would help…"

"I.. I can't do this…" Santana started moving towards the door, but Brittany was quicker and slammed it shut and leaned against it blocking Santana's way.

"Get out the way, Brit" Santana said standing in front of her. Brittany shook her head silently

"GET OUT OF THE WAY" Santana shouted, now her eyes filled with tears.

"No" Brittany stood taller trying to be brave in front of her scary friend

"Open the door" Santana pulled on Brittany's arm to try and pull her out of the way.

"I won't"

"Brittany…." Santana's head fell

"I was only trying to help Santana, please, please don't be mad at me, please" Brittany started crying

"You can't just…..do that…" Santana also began to cry.

"I'm sorry"

Brittany moved away from the door and put her arms around Santana, enveloping her in a hug. Santana stood rigid trying to be strong in her anger, but the more Brittany held on to her the harder it was. After another tight squeeze from Brittany Santana pushed her head into Brittany's chest and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend crying.

She didn't remember how she got there or how long she'd been there, but Santana woke up on Brittany's bed with the blonde laying asleep next to her, her arm lying across Santana's body.

She laid there looking up at the ceiling; she still couldn't believe Brittany had wished what she had. But in the quiet of the room she thought more clearly. She always thought clearer laying like this with Brittany. She'd lost count of the nights she had laid there and thought how easy it would be just to walk in to school holding Brittany's hand, kissing her at her locker when they left for different classes, singing a love song to her in Glee, asking her to prom, but when the day comes and school starts she finds the fear too much and doesn't reach for Brittany's hand.

Maybe Brittany had done her a favour in getting rid of that fear and that doubt.

She thought back and remembered two days ago in the canteen. She had forgotten her maths book and had to go to her locker to get it. As she left she had kissed Brittany, just a quick kiss, but she remembered a second of fear creep in and then vanish, she didn't care who saw. Just this afternoon she had confessed to sleeping with Brittany in front of the whole glee club and she hadn't even cared, in fact it hadn't even crossed her mind to worry about it… perhaps this wasn't so bad.

She lightly moved Brittany's arm from where it was and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The more she thought about it the more incidents she remembered and not cared about. She hadn't worried about holding Brittany's hand or kissing her for weeks and she hadn't even realised it.

She felt the mattress behind her sink and felt Brittany's knees either side of her and Brittany's breath on her neck.

"Please don't be mad at me San, I thought you'd be pleased, I know how much you hated not holding my hand or singing to me because of what everyone would think.… I just wanted to make you happier" Brittany said quietly "I'll take it back" she said placing her arms around Santana's waist and placing her palms flat on her stomach "I'll use my last wish and I'll take it all back"

Santana put her hands over Brittany's on her stomach and realised what Brittany meant, take back the baby? "NO" she hadn't meant to say it so loud. She turned to face Brittany "No, don't. I'm sorry I shouted at you, I WAS angry. But you have to understand….. you can't just do something like that, change how someone thinks and not tell them and not expect them to be mad" she looked into Brittany's eyes. Brittany nodded looking sad. "But…. I don't want you to take the baby back, it's ours, if you take it back….. we can never have this again… there is no way we could have a baby together, not that is properly ours, mine AND yours"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready?" Brittany asked squeezing Santana's hand.

"I'm not sure we should do this" Santana looked worried

"They'll find out sooner or later, come on" Brittany said pulling Santana's hand dragging her into her living room.

Sat in there was Brittany and Santana's parents, sitting next to their respective partner. As they entered they all stopped talking and looked at their daughters. Brittany and Santana stood in front of them hand in hand.

"Hi, thanks for coming" Brittany said in an official voice, she looked to Santana waiting for her to carry on with what they practiced, when she didn't Brittany squeezed her hand again.

In a small voice Santana continued "we have something we have to tell you…"

"Oh girls, we know" Brittany's dad interrupted smiling

The girls both looked shocked

"We've known for quite a while now" he added looking at the others

"Really?" Brittany asked "but we've only known for a couple of weeks…" Brittany leaned forward and looked at Santana's stomach "and she isn't even showing yet"

"Showing?" Mr Lopez said "You only say 'showing' when someone's…." he covered his eyes and slumped back in his seat "I didn't think we had to worry about ithat/i with them dating?" he said half to himself and half to the other parents

"SANTANA" her mum shouted. Brittany felt Santana's hand grip tighter "who have you been sleeping with?" she asked

"Me" Brittany answered

"Honey, we've talked about this…" Brittany's mum started

"Yeah, yeah, I know, a girl can't get another girl pregnant because the plumbing's the same, that's why we had help"

"Help?" Brittany's mum now looked seriously worried "help in what way?"

"Help getting pregnant….." Brittany started, but Santana interrupted

"Show them" she said nudging Brittany, who turned around and picked up the tea pot, which she had placed on a small table behind them. She held it front of them and rubbed it.

As Mot popped out of his tea pot and greeted them the room stopped and went silent. All of the parents sat staring at the genie hovering in front of them, mouths hanging open in amazement.

They stayed like that for a worrying amount of time and Brittany started to get worried herself. Mot turned to them and shrugged, he sometimes got this reaction. Then out of nowhere Brittany's little sister appeared in the doorway.

"Hey look, a genie!" she said pointing. Mot waved at her and she waved back happily. "cool,…. Hey mum, can I have ice cream for dinner?" she asked.

Their mum never took her eyes off of Mot and answered in the quietest voice they'd heard from her "of course dear"

With that she ran to the kitchen "awesome"

"I think it went pretty well" Brittany said jumping onto her bed happily. They had just entered her room after leaving their parents in a state of shock in the living room. "They weren't screaming and shouting so that was good"

"They weren't shouting or screaming because they were in shock, Britt, I'm thinking they've never seen a genie before" Santana sat down next to Brittany on the bed, she looked worried "Brittany, do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean, we're teenagers, how are we going to bring up a child? What if our parents…"

Brittany put her arm around Santana and rubbed her back soothingly "You shouldn't stress about it all, San, stress isn't good for the baby"

Santana looked at her quizzically, Brittany nodded "yeah…" she confirmed

"How do you know?"

"I read it" Brittany said pointing to a stack of at least 6 pregnancy and parenting books on her desk.

"Geez Brittany, that's a lot of books…" she got up and flicked through the first book "have you read all of these?"

"No, not yet, I'm working my way through them…." Santana laughed a little "hey, it's serious stuff San, we have to do everything properly or the baby could…"

"Turn out like Rachel? Or Puck? Or even Finn?" Santana interrupted trying to lighten the mood a little

"Our baby will never turn out like Finn, San, Baby will have me as a father so will be an awesome dancer" Brittany smiled

"That's true….. Baby gonna have mooooovez" they both laughed

"My parents are still mad" Santana said down the phone "my dad keeps asking me how it all worked, he doesn't seem to like that I don't really know…"

"Did you tell him it was magic?" Brittany asked while laying on her bed. It had been a week since they had told their parents

"Yeah I told him, but he can't accept that. He's mad that I've apparently ruined any chance I had at having a proper career too"

"Why would having a baby stop you?"

"Time off school and college to look after the baby and stuff like that…. You know what my dad's like…."

"My parents haven't said anything like that to me"

"Well, you're parents wouldn't…"

There was silence on the other end of the phone "I just mean that your parents are way more chilled out than mine and you aren't the one who's pregnant"

"That's true… San, you sound sad, do you want to come over? I'll make you happy"

"Oh, is that right?" Santana asked in a knowing voice

A few hours later they ended up in their default position on Brittany's bed, Santana was laying on her back with Brittany leaning into her side.

Brittany had started kissing Santana's neck, slowly working her way down to her collar bone, her hand was working its way down Santana's body and pulling her t-shirt up. She then moved to her stomach kissing softly. She heard Santana's breath catch and smiled. She laid one more kiss on Santana's as of yet non-existent baby bump and said softly "hello baby"

Santana looked down at Brittany; she wasn't dealing with this as well as Brittany was.

"It's weird isn't it? That we're having a baby together?" Santana asked seriously

"It's not weird, it's awesome, can you imagine how beautiful our baby will be?" Brittany said looking up at Santana and resting her head on her tummy

"If they're anything like you, they'll be stunning" Santana smiled "but….. how will we do it? Maybe my dad's right, maybe doing this is going to ruin our futures"

Brittany made her way back up Santana's body so they were face to face "Santana, you really have to stop worrying, it's not good for mehm….." She was quickly cut off by Santana's finger covering her lips. "mit's tmue" Santana moved her hand so that her whole palm was covering Brittany's mouth

"You are going to have to stop saying that" she said in a fed up tone

Brittany giggled under Santana's hand, then stuck her tongue out and licked her palm

"ergh!" Santana complained and moved her hand away. Brittany giggled again

"I'll stop saying it if you stop worrying! Or do you want an anxious baby?" Brittany lifted her eyebrow in question. Santana said nothing.

"You have to remember that we are both having this baby, so I can look after the baby while you study"

"You'll have to study too"

"hhmm, not really, I want to be a dancer, I don't think I really need maths for that… so you can study, I'll look after the baby and get a part time job as a dancer…. Easy" Brittany said happily

"It's not that easy, Brit" Santana said sadly

"Sure it is.."

"Babies are expensive, how are we going to afford it?"

Brittany rolled off of Santana with a huff "why are you always putting things in the way? I thought you wanted this baby too?"

"I DO, I do want the baby, it's just…"

"It's just nothing" Brittany interrupted "you want money? You want qualifications? Fine. Then we use my last wish. We can ask for more money than we could ever use, then nothing else will matter, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

"oh….oh god!" Brittany quickly fumbled over Santana and out of bed straight into her bathroom. In her semi-conscious state all Santana could hear was strange heaving sounds. Sometimes she thought Brittany was suffering from morning sickness more than she was. As soon as Santana had started getting morning sickness, so had Brittany.

"Are you okay?" she shouted from the warmth of the bed.

Brittany slunk out of the bathroom looking miserable "I don't know how you do this all the time" she said climbing back over Santana and under the sheets.

"I don't have much of a choice do I? But at least you only have it in the mornings, I get it all day!"

"I'm sorry…" Brittany said snuggling into Santana and falling back asleep

Brittany woke up to a noise, she wasn't sure what it was but it had woken her. She opened her eyes to find the bed empty.

"I said wake up"

"I'm awake, I'm awake" Brittany said blurry eyed sitting bolt upright in bed trying to find Santana in the room

"Look" Santana said turning towards Brittany from the mirror. She had her top pulled up and her pyjama bottoms pulled down dangerously low.

"Hmm" Brittany said taking in Santana's body and smiling, still sleepy

"Hey! Pay attention" Santana scolded. She looked down and placed her hand low on her stomach "Look!"

Brittany sat up and looked properly, her eyes widened, she leapt out of bed, practically ran to Santana and fell to her knees in front of her.

"Oh my….." Brittany said placing her hands on Santana's hips staring at her stomach.

"Baby bump…" Santana said smiling as Brittany kissed the bump. It wasn't the hugest bump in the world but I was there none the less.

"How do we do this then?" Santana asked as they sat down at the kitchen table with a pad and pencil

"We have to work out exactly what we want and then ask Mot for it, but we have to make sure it's worded right, we don't want to waste my last wish. If we just ask him for money he could hand over a twenty and that would be it"

"Makes sense, I suppose"

"Okay, so we want money?"

"Yup"

Brittany wrote down 'money' on the pad "We want qualifications…" she wrote that down too

"Hang on though; what do we want them for?" Brittany said turning to Santana

"So we can get jobs"

"Yeah, but what do we want jobs for?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked at her with a little suspicion, Brittany must know what people have jobs for? Brittany saw this and continued "We're asking for all the money we could ever want, we don't need jobs"

"Oh… yeah…" Santana thought about it

Brittany crossed out qualifications from the list "so really all we want is money? iloads/i of money?"

"Yup" Santana said looking at the piece of paper

"How do we word it, then?" Brittany tapped the pencil on her forehead as she thought, she turned to see Santana staring at her smiling "What?" she asked

"You.." Santana said

"Me what?"

"You've really thought about this haven't you? All this stuff with the wishes and all the books for the baby…and yet at school…"

"Well, school is boring and I don't need things like maths to be a dancer. This is more important to me, you and the baby are important to me, I have to know this stuff to be a good father" Brittany shrugged

Santana just kept on smiling and leaned over and kissed Brittany on the cheek

"What was that for?" Brittany smiled and touched her cheek

"For you being fantastic…. I love you"

Brittany giggled a little "I love you too" she smiled reached out for Santana's hand and squeezed it, she then turned back to the piece of paper.

"Hi girls" Mrs Pierce said as she walked into the kitchen, followed by Brittany's little sister

"Hi Mrs P, hi mini P" Santana said

"Hi Mrs… I mean mum" Brittany said shaking her head, she was trying to concentrate

"What'cha doing'?" Brittany's sister said sitting opposite the girls

"We're working out a wish to ask Mot" Brittany said

"Are you bringing him down here?" she asked

"No, why?"

"Coz mum won't let me have cookies for dinner and last time Mot was down here mum let me have ice cream for dinner" she said in one long breath

"You are not having cookies for dinner, whether Mot is here or not, so think of something else to have" their mum said turning around from putting the shopping away

"How about eggs?" the little girl asked

"What kind? Poached, fried, boiled, scrambled, omelette, frittata, raw…..?" their mum asked

"Scrambled" Brittany said

"Boiled" her sister said straight after

"I'm not doing two types of eggs, so Santana, what would you like?"

"I kind of fancy poached, sorry" Santana replied smiling as Mrs Pierce rolled her eyes

"Well that doesn't help, does it?"

Brittany leant down and put her head on Santana's tummy "Baby says scrambled…." Brittany stated sitting up and smiling cheekily

"Scrambled it is then" Mrs Pierce said turning around again

Brittany's sister huffed "that's not fair…"

"Hey, hey! Look at you two!" Mot said as he stopped spinning in front of them. He flew forward and looked at Santana. "You have a lovely glow about you Ms Lopez" he smiled and Brittany giggled "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We wanted to use my last wish" Brittany said holding the piece of paper in her hand

"ooooh! Really? Okay, lay it on me.." he smiled

"Well… we want money…" Brittany said

"MONEY?" Mot said shocked

"Erm… yeah" Brittany said a little nervously

"Hey, she can wish for what she wants" Santana said defensively

"oh, I know, I know, sorry, I'm just surprised… your other wishes have been so….different, believe me you are the first female to wish to get her girlfriend pregnant, I just wasn't expecting your last wish to be so ordinary…" Mot explained

"But we need money.." Brittany started

"We're only teenagers, Fog Boy, we need money to have a baby, they're expensive" Santana interrupted.

"Okay, okay" Mot put his hands up in defence "Money it is"

Brittany took a breath "I wish to have more money than we could ever possibly spend, please" Brittany read from the piece of paper.

Mot smiled and nodded then decided to put on a show. He pressed the palms of his hands together and slowly pulled them apart again. Between his hands was a glowing green ball of light, the further apart he pulled them the bigger the ball got. When the ball got about twice the size of a basketball be pushed his hands back together, but the ball didn't shrink. Brittany and Santana took a step back. Mot kept pushing until finally the ball of light popped with a surprisingly quiet pop, and gold and silver confetti flew everywhere.

Brittany laughed "Awesome" she said turning to Santana who looked less than impressed.

"Your final wish has been granted" Mot said officially bowing

"Thank you, Mot" Brittany said

"I know you have no more wishes left but please keep me informed about the baby" he asked

"Of course I will" Brittany smiled and waved as Mot disappeared back into his home.

It had been about 3 and a half months since the night they literally saw stars and things were going well. Santana had been spending more and more time over at Brittany's house. The Pierce family were happy to have Santana there and Santana's parents were normally at work so preferred Santana to be with the Pierce's than at home alone.

At school people would stare at them as they walked down the hall holding hands, but neither of them noticed anymore, they were both too busy being happy together and planning for the baby. Everyone in Glee club eventually just accepted that both Brittany and Santana believed they were having a baby together and Brittany and Santana had given up trying to convince them, as long as they knew the truth they were happy. They all ended up being pretty supportive, Puck had stolen a bucket from the janitor so that Santana wouldn't have to keep running to the bathroom to puke. Kurt and Blaine decided that the bright yellow bucket looked awful in the choir room, so 'bedazzled' it, which Brittany loved. And Mr Schue had eventually become used to Santana falling asleep in the middle of him talking and had let it slide when Brittany had also nodded off next to Santana. It seems Brittany had also picked up Santana's pregnancy exhaustion.

But, Santana wasn't too pleased with Brittany at the minute. She'd been pretty excited when she'd suggested a visit to Breadstix, but it turned out Brittany forgot to mention that all of the girls from glee club would be there as well.

They all sat watching as Brittany rummaged through her pasta picking out all the mushrooms and placing them on Santana's plate. Santana took them happily, knowing that Brittany didn't like them because they were kind of slimy and also her appetite was crazy recently. Santana looked up and noticed them watching, she suddenly felt like a caged animal on show, not only that but Brittany seemed determined to embarrass her as much as possible.

"Her mood swings are funny too" Brittany said to everyone looking up from her plate oblivious to them staring at her actions, she quickly glancing at Santana and smiling "We were watching Happy Feet the other day and Santana ended up sobbing through most of it"

"Hey! That's not true!" Santana interjected

Brittany turned to her "It kind of is" she smiled

Santana huffed and looked at her pasta "Yeah well, it is sad….. he can't sing and loves to dance but people reject him because of it and… shut up" she said as Mercedes and Tina started laughing. "It's the hormones, okay?…. Where's that damn waitress" She said huffing looking around for anyone who worked there.

"Just make sure you don't watch Bambi next" Mercedes said laughing

"Who knew you were a big softy, Santana" Tina laughed. And if looks could kill, Santana's would have killed Tina.

"I knew" Brittany said spooning a mouthful of pasta into her mouth

Eventually a waitress passed their table and Santana got her attention.

"Hi, can I get some strawberry sauce please?" she said

"Er, you haven't ordered dessert yet" the waitress said confused

"I'm aware of that, but I would still like some strawberry sauce, is that a problem?" Santana gave the waitress one of her best 'don't even think about arguing with me' looks

"We can pay for it" Brittany said with a mouth half full of food. The waitress stood and thought about it for a moment then walked off.

"What do you want strawberry sauce for?" Quinn asked

"For her pasta" Brittany answered

"What?" Rachel said looking confused

The sauce was brought to the table and Santana picked up the little jug and poured it on her pasta. Everyone but Brittany looked like they might bring up their dinner.

"What are you doing?" Quinn said in mild disgust

"What?" Santana said defensively "It's nice, okay? And I can't help it"

"Funny food cravings too, this is one of the nice ones" Brittany smiled and took a fork full of Santana's meal

"Oh my…." Rachel looked away in disgust

"You know what? Get off my case! I'm preggo, in case you forgot, I can't help it….. and at least iI/i have an excuse, unlike some" Santana pointedly looked at Brittany

"I have an excuse, it's called Couvade syndrome" everyone looked shocked

"But I don't think that includes food cravings, I just like this" Brittany said going in for another forkful

"Hey!" Santana said hitting Brittany's fork away with her own. Brittany pouted.

"Erm..Couvade syndrome?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, it's where expectant fathers experience some of the same pregnancy symptoms as the mother" Brittany explained nonchalantly, eating more.

"She's been reading lots of baby book" Santana explained

"It's very important stuff"

Tina and Mercedes looked at each other like they'd walked into the twilight zone or something. Rachel actually looked interested and Quinn just shook her head.

"This is the weirdest meal I have ever sat through" Mercedes said slightly under her breath

"Yeah, but at least we aren't paying for it" Tina whispered to her

Brittany sat at her desk looking at her computer "San? I've been reading on pregnancy blogs that.."

"Oh, come on, Britt…" Santana huffed, dropping the magazine she was reading on her face as she laid on her back on Brittany's bed "Can't I just read about Z-list celebrities and the best new nail vanish without hearing about pregnancy stuff for, like, an hour?" she said through the magazine.

"Fine, if you don't want a massage, I'll just keep reading…."

"Massage?" Santana said curiously moving the magazine from her face, she wanted to roll on her side to look at Brittany, but sometimes it was just too much hassle with her bump.

"Yeah, massage" Brittany confirmed staring at her computer pretending to read "But if you'd rather read about celebrities….."

Santana huffed again; she knew what Brittany was doing "okay, babe, what have you been reading?"

Brittany span around on her chair excitedly "well, you know you can get stretch marks as our baby grows? Loads of people suggest massaging moisturiser into your skin, so I thought…" Brittany looked suggestively at Santana "I could do that"

Santana leaned on her elbows "Is that right?"

Brittany nodded and smiled

"It looks like all of that reading has actually paid off" she flopped back down on the bed "You better get started then" she smiled pulling her top up to reveal the bump.

Brittany shot off her chair and rummaged on her dresser for some cream "They say it's best to do it on your thighs, bum, tummy and some even suggest you boobs" She grinned even more "and they say the sooner you start the better"


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany kneeled on the bed next to Santana. They'd been doing this for a couple of days now but still hadn't figures out the best way to do it. Santana worried about laying in her stomach, she didn't want to crush the baby

They had tried it with Santana standing next to the bed and leaning over so Brittany could rub moisturizer into her bum, but when Brittany's little sister had walked in on them and then ran to their mother screaming, they thought they should try it another way. And trying to explain to your mother why your pregnant girlfriend is half naked bent over your bed isn't something Brittany wants to repeat.

At the time it was probably a good thing that they were interrupted because both of them were getting far too hot and bothered about the whole thing. Not that they told each other. They hadn't been all that intimate since they got pregnant, they were both a little worried about how sex would affect the baby.

So instead Santana is now in her underwear laying on the bed while Brittany rubs moisturiser into her baby bump.

Santana puts her arms under her head and looks at Brittany "Does it bother you?" she asked

"Does what bother me?"

"That you aren't a cheerio anymore, because of me"

"It wasn't BECAUSE of you, I chose to leave when coach threw you off" she said looking at Santana "and now we aren't on cheerio's any more we can spend more time together, just the three of us"

Santana smiled at that "The three of us" she repeated

"And with all this free time I thought we could go shopping, we need to start buying stuff for buba and we can get you some bigger clothes"

Santana's smile vanished "bigger clothes?" she said with a certain tone that made Brittany tense up "is that why this is the most physical contact we've had in months?" she shuffled off the bed away from Brittany

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, so now you're pretending you don't know what I'm talking about? Just admit it, you think I'm fat" she shouted across the room

"What? I don't think you're fat.." Brittany shook her head

"Why not, I am..." Santana started to cry "I'm huge...and fat….. And horrible.."

Brittany jumped off the bed and went over to her distraught girlfriend "You are not huge and you are not horrible, you are beautiful..."

"No... I'm not" she sobbed

"You are and you are not fat, you are looking after our baby, keeping them safe and warm. If I thought you were horrible would I have you laying on my bed in your undies massaging lotion into your lovely skin? And while I was doing that would I have to keep trying to think of unsexy things just to get through it?"

"See you don't want to have sex with me.. " Santana sniffed

Brittany pressed herself up against Santana and run her hands up and down Santana's back finally resting them on her big comfortable knickers "if you remember, you were worried about having sex because of the baby." she said softly

"What if you poked it...?" Santana said quietly

"I read out parts of some of my books….. but, I didn't want to pressure you into anything" Brittany continued "You should know by now that I always want to have sex with you" she smiled trying to lighten the mood "We could err... Y'know...now, If you want... You're practically naked already" Brittany smiled

Santana smiled back and laughed, she'd calmed down now "I….. don't want to now…. I'm really tired" she said wiping her nose

Brittany fought the urge to roll her eyes "Ok, well how about tomorrow we go shopping and I buy you something pretty?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah babe, anything you want" Brittany said hugging Santana again. "Now come on, we have to figure out how to get this moisturiser into your bottom"

They had only been in the shop about 15 minutes and already had a trolley full of stuff. They hadn't even managed to get half way up the shop yet.

"Oh my goodness! Look at this" Brittany said holding up a bear as she walked over to Santana.

"Oh, that's so cute! But, look at this" Santana said excitedly holding up an all-in-one outfit that looked like a bear and had a hood with small ears on.

"Oh! We have to get them both" Brittany beamed and put them on top of all the other stuff in the trolley.

They had done the same thing with practically everything they had picked up, neither of them worrying about the price of anything.

"You don't think we have too much stuff do you?" Santana asked looking at all the clothes and toys in their trolley.

"No way" Brittany said as she was distracted by all the cots on display. "Santana look at these…. They're so beautiful" she wandered off towards them.

It took them over two hours to go around the whole shop picking up nearly everything they needed for the baby, luckily Brittany had been making a list for months.

As they took their two trolleys of baby stuff to the till they didn't notice the looks of the ladies behind the desk.

As Santana started taking things out of the trolley and placing them on the desk one of the ladies looked Santana up and down and then spoke

"Is one of your parents coming to pay for all of this?" she said in a voice that Santana didn't like

"Excuse me?" Santana said about to give the woman a piece of her mind with the help of some pregnancy hormones

But Brittany interrupted "No, we're paying" she said getting the credit card Mot had given them out and waving it

The woman gave her a strange look but began putting all the items through the till.

Brittany's parents weren't that pleased with the amount of stuff they had both bought home that day and they were even less impressed when the cot arrived a couple of days later. They were quickly running out of room in Brittany's bedroom.

Brittany and her father had carried the flat pack box up to her room where they were going to make it.

"Okay, Santana how are we going to do this?" Brittany asked

"You can do it" Santana said from her position on Brittany's bed

"But you know I don't like doing things like this, I find instructions confusing"

"I'll guide you through it, don't worry. Okay so first open it up and lay out all the parts" Santana instructed

After 10 minutes all the parts had been laid out on Brittany's floor. Santana had the instructions

"Right first get the end part and the bottom and the third longest screws go in the second and forth holes and then you attach the bottom part to that" Santana said

Brittany looked up at her from the floor with a blank look on her face "What parts the end part?" she asked

Santana knew this would be a long day.

There was a knock on the door about 45 minutes later

"Girls, how's it going?" Brittany's mum asked as she stood in the doorway. Brittany was sitting on the floor next to all the contents of the box with her arms folded. Santana sat on the bed with her head in her hands "would you like some lunch?"

"Not going well then?" Mrs Pierce asked at the table

"No" Brittany said biting into her sandwich

"It would be done if she let me do it" Santana said

"You can't do it! You aren't allowed to lift heavy things and I won't let you" Brittany said angrily

"Fine! Then it'll never be done!" Santana said noisily pushing her chair out from under the table and getting up "I'm going for a nap"

When she got to Brittany's room Brittany's sister was kneeling in front of the parts of the cot

"What you doing mini P?"

"I could do it" she said looking up

"Go for it" Santana said not really caring and waving her hand at all the part "Just don't make too much noise, I need to sleep" and she flopped onto the bed and rolled away

"Santana, Santana?" Santana woke hearing her name and a hand rubbing her back

"hmmm?"

"Look was mini P did" Brittany said sitting on the edge of the bed

Santana rolled over and leaned on her elbow to see that while she was sleeping Brittany's sister had built the whole cot and put it next to the bed where Brittany and Santana had talked about it going.

"Wow, you did a really good job" Santana said

"Thanks, I enjoyed it and I don't like it when you two are mad at each other" she said and skipped out of the room

"I don't like it when we're mad at each other either" Brittany said looking at Santana

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got angry with you, I just get fed up with not being able to do things….. It's been months since I've been able to do my own shoe laces up…." Santana smiled

"Don't worry, baby will be here soon" Brittany said rubbing Santana's tummy "but I'll always be here to tie your laces for you"

Santana waddled into the living room with a cool glass of water. As she made her way to the sofa Brittany looked up and giggled

"What?"

"You look so weird" Brittany said looking up from her seated position

"Oh! Thanks a lot, I love you too!"

Brittany shook her head "I didn't mean it like that I just meant…" She trailed off trying to think of the right words. Santana raised her eyebrows waiting. "….you look weird" she laughed and after a while so did Santana.

"I know what you mean, I was looking at myself in the mirror this morning and you're right, I look weird" she laughed again as she plonked herself on the sofa next to Brittany, her bump was so big now that it looked unnatural somehow "You wouldn't have thought the human body could do this" she said rubbing her hand over her large bump.

Brittany slumped back on the sofa and twisted to face Santana, she also put her hand on Santana's bump and idly moved it up and down "It's amazing" she said in awe "Our baby is in there…"

Santana leaned forward slightly and kissed Brittany's forehead

Brittany smiled and picked up the TV remote "Let's listen to some music" she said putting the TV onto the music channels. She flicked through trying to find something decent when she stopped suddenly.

"What's that lady wearing?" she said

Santana looked at the telly and rolled her eyes "Please do not leave this on"

"Why? Who is she? And why is she wearing leopard print everything?"

"That's Shania Twain and my mum used to play this song constantly when it was new, it drives me crazy"

Brittany seemed mesmerised "I kind of like it…"

"Brit, turn it ov…..oh!" Santana froze

Brittany turned to look at her "what's wrong"

Santana put her hand back on her bump "the baby….."

Panic hit Brittany "THE BABY WHAT?" she practically screamed

Santana looked at her calmly "It kicked" she smiled

Brittany relaxed "Here….feel" Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand and placing it on her tummy. They waited a little while and then the baby kicked again and again and again. They both looked at each other in sheer delight but said nothing, just waited for another movement and they weren't let down as the baby yet again moved.

"I've never felt baby move so much before….." Santana said

"I think they like the music…."

Santana gave Brittany a 'Do NOT say that' look.

"Let's check then" Brittany said pressing the mute button on the remote. They both waited for a second and there was no movement, Brittany un-mutes the TV and they again wait. When the baby starts moving again Brittany smiled up at Santana "See?" Santana rolled her eyes "I think baby will be a dancer with those moves"

Brittany was now obsessed with getting the baby to move, she had downloaded the Shania Twain song at the first opportunity and had put it on every ipod and mp3 player in the house.

Over the next week or so Santana had come to actually enjoy the song. It may not have been the actual song she liked, but what happened when the song played. Not only did it make their baby dance, but it made Brittany dance too. When she didn't have her hands, and sometimes face, on the baby bump feeling it move, she was singing and dancing to the song herself.

Santana was the wrong size to be dancing herself, but watching Brittany was one of her favourite things to do and she would sing along too.

As Santana stood at the kitchen counter making a jam and banana sandwich Brittany was already dancing to the song.

Santana sang along _"…But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night"_

As she did Brittany danced up behind her and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist as much as she could and said into her ear "Baby, I'll keep you warm"

Santana turned around and carried on singing _"that don't impress me much"_

Brittany fell away from Santana pretending to be hurt and clutching her heart. They both laughed and carried on singing and dancing.

As the song ended Brittany started to walk towards her ipod to play the song again, but she stopped when she saw Santana hold her tummy and look down at her feet. She followed her eyes to see a small puddle of something around her feet.

They both looked at each other "Oh" Santana said

"what…..?" Brittany pointed to the puddle "Did you pee yourself?"

"No, I think my waters just broke"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

#########

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thanks to everyone who has left a review, I appreciate it. So far there are only 6 chapter, but i am working on number 7, I have ideas for it but it is currently not coming easily! I will be posting some of my other stories aswell, including my superhero and medieval brittana! also why not check out my other fics i've posted! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

"Your waters?...as in…." Brittany wiggled her finger at Santana's tummy.

Santana nodded looking a little worried

"Oh….oh" Brittany said anxiously and started hopping from one foot to the other so quickly she seemed to be running on the spot, she then turned to run out of the kitchen but turned back to Santana "The baby's coming" she told Santana and turned back to leave the kitchen, but again turned back to Santana "The baby's coming, what do we do?"

Santana took Brittany's arm and pulled her closer, then put her hand on Brittany's cheek

"Hey, calm down, it's okay"

"But…."

"Sshh, you've had this planned for month, remember?" Brittany nodded "Okay, so what's on the list?"

Brittany thought for a moment "Call the hospital. Get the hospital bag. Go to the hospital. Tell the nurses what's happening. Help Santana with the labour. Go home with our baby" she said as if she was reading from a card

"Okay, I'll call the hospital while you go upstairs and get the hospital bag and get me a clean pair of trousers, okay?" Santana smiled

"Right" Brittany said turning quickly and running upstairs. Santana was sure she could hear her repeating that the baby was coming as she went.

When Brittany came down with the bag and clean clothes for Santana, she found her sitting on the sofa. Brittany stood in front of her with a 'what the hell are you doing' look.

"The hospital said that the contractions should be at least 5 minutes apart before we should go" Santana said

"Oh" Brittany said somewhat deflated. She put the bag down, sat down next to Santana and gave her the clean trousers.

Over the next 45 minutes Brittany got more and more anxious watching Santana cringing through every contraction, after a while one of her legs started bobbing up and down uncontrollably and she was biting her bottom lip with worry.

Santana put her hand on Brittany's bouncing leg and Brittany looked at her "What?" she sounded worried

"Come here" Santana said holding out her arm for Brittany to snuggle in next to her. Brittany practically dove in, laying her head on Santana's chest

"I thought you we meant to be the calm one?" Santana said

"I'm…I'm scared"

"Scared? You're the one who keeps telling me that it's the most natural thing in the world and that I shouldn't be scared"

"I know, but…. I don't like the thought of you being in so much pain…."

"Neither do I, but without the pain we don't get our baby"

It was another 40 minutes by the time the pain had become so bad that Brittany had insisted on going to the hospital. And only another 20 before the labour was in full swing

"AAARRRGGGHHHHHH"

Brittany rushed to put her hand on Santana's forehead for a little comfort

"Don't touch me! This is all your fault….AAARRRGGHHH"

Brittany quickly moved away looking sad and a little shocked

"Don't worry dear, it's just the pain talking, they don't mean it" one of the nurses said

"Okay get ready for another push" another nurse said to Santana

Santana instantly put her arm out for Brittany, and waved for her to hold her hand. A little confused Brittany took her hand and hugged it to her chest. "It's okay honey" she said

Santana was sitting on a bed with her feet pulled up to her body as far as they could go. There was a midwife and two nurses in the room, they had given each other strange looks at some of the things the girls had been saying to each other, not knowing of course that the baby was actually Brittany's, but they had said nothing.

"Okay nearly there" one of the nurses said "Now push push push"

"AARRGGHH" Santana screamed squeezing Brittany's hand

Brittany was oblivious to the immense pressure on her hand as she moved down the bed to see what was going on down there.

"Brittany!"

"What?"

"Don't look!"

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen it before" she smiled

Santana rolled her eyes and braced for another contraction

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH"

"That's baby's head out, now just take a couple of breaths and get ready for the final push" The midwife said

"Wooow" Brittany beamed looking up at Santana with tears in her eyes

"Ready? Okay, now PUSH"

Santana pushed as hard as she could and squeezed Brittany's hand just as hard. After a couple of seconds she felt a massive release as their baby came into the world.

The midwife and the nurses were all cooing and congratulating, but before they could do anything Brittany was leaning over Santana's leg and was in between Santana's legs picking their baby up.

"Oh My God Santana look at our Baby boy" she beamed holding the baby up in front of her. Santana smiled and began to cry

"Actually, it's a girl" a nurse said smiling

Brittany was confused "but what about…" Brittany couldn't point as she was holding the baby, but motioned with her head

The nurse laughed "That's the umbilical cord, it's just covered with a little….mucus"

"Oh" Brittany laughed and shaking her head at herself for not realising that "It's a baby girl Santana, our baby girl" Brittany corrected herself and placed the little baby on Santana's chest.

Santana looked down at the still crying baby and put her hands gently around it. Brittany leaned in close and kissed her daughters head, then looked up and kissed Santana "Look what you did" she said softly

"Look what we did" Santana corrected

"Would you like to cut the cord?" a nurse asked Brittany

Brittany took the scissors and cut in between the two pegs, like she was instructed, with a semi grossed out face. But then when it was done she turned to Santana smiling proudly.

It was about 15 minutes since the nurses and midwife had weighed the little girl and checked everything they needed to check. They had wrapped her tightly in a blanket, put a little pink hat on her and handed her to Santana.

Neither of the new parents had said much since being handed their daughter as they were too busy watching her.

Santana was sitting up in the bed and Brittany had managed to squeeze in next to her. Their little girl looked up at them but looked as if she couldn't really focus yet on what she was seeing. Her tiny hands occasionally came out of the blanket reaching for nothing in particular and Brittany took the opportunity to place one of her fingers into it, instinctively the little girl gripped hold of it.

Suddenly the door to her room swung open and Santana's dad stood in the doorway catching his breath.

"I…. got here as soon as I heard….I was….in a meeting…." He pointed out of the door then shook his head like it didn't matter. Walking in and shutting the door he said "ooh, it looks like I'm too late" he semi whispered walking around the bed

"Oh my…" he reached out and softly stroked the baby's head

"Meet your granddaughter" Santana said smiling, she knew her father thought he was too young to be a grandfather and didn't really want it mentioned. He gave her a knowing look and smiled.

Watching his granddaughter look around he said "There is certainly no mistaking whose daughter she is" he looked at Brittany "She has your eyes"

He leaned over and kissed Santana's head and then Brittany's

The door opened again and Brittany's parents and Santana's mum come noisily in.

They came around the bed so that they could see the little girl better and all said how beautiful she is and how much she looked like her two parents. And she did, as Santana's dad said, she had Brittany's bright blue eyes, she was a mix of both of their skin tones and definitely has Santana's mouth, but she didn't have a single wisp of hair, so her hair colour was anyone's guess.

As the grandparents stood around talking to each other and holding up some of the clothes they had bought for the baby, Brittany and Santana just sat and watched.

Brittany leaned in to Santana's ear "I love you" she said quietly

Santana smiled, turned towards Brittany and kissed her. "I love you too" she said then kissed her again

Neither of them had noticed all of the adults had stopped talking and were watching them smiling

"You haven't told us yet what you are going to name her" Brittany's mum said "We want to know what we should call our beautiful granddaughter"

They looked at each other and Santana turned their daughter around a little so all of the parents could see her from the end of the bed.

"Meet your granddaughter….. Matilda Sophia Lopez-Pierce….or Pierce-Lopez we haven't decided yet" Brittany smiled.


End file.
